


Constant Never

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised <a href="http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/"><b>sharpest_rose</b></a> porn if she'd post <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/robin_daily/32850.html?style=mine"> these scans</a> for me.  And she did. So here 'tis</p><p>Yes, I <i>am</i> insane. But then I thought this warranted <a href="http://www.poetryloverspage.com/poets/shakespeare/sigh_no_more_ladies.html">a title from Shakespeare</a> so that should be obvious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Constant Never

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpest_rose**](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/) porn if she'd post [ these scans](http://community.livejournal.com/robin_daily/32850.html?style=mine) for me. And she did. So here 'tis
> 
> Yes, I _am_ insane. But then I thought this warranted [a title from Shakespeare](http://www.poetryloverspage.com/poets/shakespeare/sigh_no_more_ladies.html) so that should be obvious.

Title: Constant Never  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Rating: Hard R  
Pairings: Arsenal/Spoiler   
Based On: The above scans plus a [wonderfully cracked-out idea](http://monkeycrackmary.livejournal.com/567460.html).  
Beta-read by: [](http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.livejournal.com/) , who deserves cookies and hugs and thanks.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my universe, not my money.

 

Robin split soon enough, but Roy doesn't feel like going back down. The crowd was... a little much. It's breezy and open up here on the rooftops. So he leans on a railing, watching the city move, and when he hears soft footsteps behind him he laughs. Nice try at stealth, Batkid; Roy never hears _Dick_ coming. "Heh, I thought you'd change your mind. Besides, the red-and-yellow-and-green is really photogenic."

"How about eggplant?"

Roy turns. It's not Robin; it's his hero chick girlfriend, the one in purple. She's got a full-face mask, but spandex is still wonderful stuff. "Spoiler, right?"

"Right." She poses, one hip cocked, and Roy grins.

"Come back to check out the action?" Roy turns back to the railing, waiting for her to settle in beside him. When she does, she settles in close. Maybe she's not Robin's _girl_friend, after all.

And she's got a nice rack, draped over her folded arms. Roy pretends to watch the milling crowd below and blesses spandex with all his heart.

"What's it like?" she asks, soon enough. "Being a Titan?"

Roy considers how to answer that. She might like being asked about herself. "Huh. You're a Bat, right?"

She twitches, and ducks her head, but she giggles. "Kinda."

Roy can understand that sort of 'kinda'. "Well... the Titans have a resident Bossy Bat, but Nightwing isn't as _nearly_ as cranky as Batman." That makes her laugh, which makes her jiggle. Roy watches from the corner of his eye, and keeps going. "And since this isn't Gotham, most of us are metas. But aside of that... it's a team. We..." Save the world? Fight a lot? "Work together to get stuff done."

She sighs wistfully. Roy wonders what her face is like under that mask. Although... he rocks back on his heels, still looking out of the corner of his eye. She's got a great can, too, the big round kind that chick magazines try to make girls feel guilty about. And Roy's bored, and no one needs him down there. "C'mon, let's blow this hot dog cart," he says, waggling his eyebrows as much as the mask will let him.

The result's wonderful; she giggles right down to her toes. "Really?" She turns her head like she's used to swinging her hair. "But--- I told Robin I'd meet him here in an hour---"

If Robin let a chick like this out of his sight he doesn't deserve her. "C'mon. Call your Bat-boyfriend and tell him--"

_That_ head-toss was like Kory's when she's mildly pissed. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

OK, then. "So tell your--" she looks kinda independent, or at least like she likes thinking of herself that way-- "Bat-nanny you'll see him back in Gotham. I'll give you a lift."

She snickers, tilting her head a little, then peels up her mask enough for him to see her cherry-red lips curved in a smile. Score.

An hour, two pretzels and a thwarted mugging later, the sunbeams are slanting low and red across a clear blue sky, Roy's stuck his mask in his pocket, and they're on the roof of the Met Life building. Roy actually _isn't_ that used to being up this high, and the breeze's kinda rough, but Spoiler's all round eyes and wonder as she runs around gawking at the view. If he isn't cool about it he'll harsh her buzz, won't he? So he folds his arms and grins at her as she points and exclaims and finally turns a row of cartwheels, then sits down and giggles self-consciously. "I must look like a giant dork."

"You look like a girl who hasn't seen New York from this high. A pretty girl." She grins at him; she really is, too, with thick blonde hair and big blue-green eyes. And she's nearly as cheerful as Dick was as a kid, and a lot more cheerful than the guy currently doing the Robin job. "It's different from Gotham, isn't it?"

"A little," she says dubiously. Gothamites love their fucked-up city. Roy sits down, close enough that his arm and leg brush hers, and when she leans closer the breeze isn't half so nippy. "It's a little shinier. Thanks for showing me." She presses her warm, pink cheek to Roy's shoulder, and he knows that look, and it's triumph as much as horniness that flares warm in his gut. "And for telling me about the Titans."

So Roy leans over and kisses her.

It goes kinda fast from there. Faster than he wants to think he was expecting. Her mouth is soft and full and hot, and she's like Roy's idea of Robin if Robin were a hot blonde chick, and her lipstick leaves smudges on his mouth and his fingers and his dick. He'd meant to take her to dinner first, or at least the Tower, or at least inside, but the wide smile she gives him when she pushes her purple suit down her pale shoulders... that's not even like Dick's. It's like the _second_ Robin's, that grinning kid with big fists and big thighs, and it makes Roy so hard he can feel his brain shutting down. So he pushes her suit down her waist and her hips and that gorgeous butt, and pulls her sports-bra off to bury his face in her tits, and doesn't bother trying to think.

Roy's got a thing for the taste of sweat and cordite and spandex on skin. He's got a thing for sweet tits and sweet smiles and dangerous grins and strong hands. He's got, he knows, a thing for Robin, and he reassures himself with her bright blonde hair that at least this isn't all about that. Her thighs are tight and hard around his, and her arms are sleek around his neck, and her back's naked under his hands, and he's so distracted with the way she feels and remembering not to push her bare skin down onto the roof that he completely forgets... he forgets what he's forgetting, because she's hot and wet and strong around him, and laughs cheerfully as they flounder after a rhythm, and comes like a fucking freight train when they find one.

There's something in the back of his head when he's prying his fingers off her hips while she's gasping into his chest, some tiny thing prodding him through the orgasm-haze when she laughs and kisses him and he snickers as he kisses back and holds her up, some little thing he should remember as he watches her stand up and wiggle back into her suit, bouncing all the way.

He forgets about it when her communicator crackles. "Robin to Spoiler. Your location?"

"Shit," she mouths at Roy, her lips still a little swollen. He puts his hand on the small of her back, and she swats at him. "Spoiler here. I've been hanging out with Arsenal. Where're you?"

"In Gotham! I thought you were headed---" Roy slides his hand down over the sweet curve of that ass, and she giggles silently.

"Keep your cape on, he's giving me a ride back, remember?" Roy squeezes her ass, and she elbows him impressively hard in the ribs. "I'll be back. Spoiler out." She switches it off on his squawk, and grins up at Roy. "We _should_ get going. Is that OK?"

"Sure! We just have to get back to the Tower---"

"Nightwing to Arsenal." That's Roy's communicator. Shit. When he goes to answer it she tries to pinch his ass, but gets mostly leather. Even so it's a nice distraction from the fact that Dick doesn't even _let_ Roy answer. "Situation at Eighth and Park. Robbery gone bad, possible hostage situation. You're the nearest Titan. We're en route."

"Arsenal en route," Roy sighs; Dick's already off. "Dammit. I have to go."

She's bummed, obviously, but she keeps smiling. "That's Grand Central down there, isn't it? I'll be fine."

"OK, then." He squeezes her shoulders and kisses her, because he should and for one more taste of her pretty red mouth, and she grins until her smile disappears under her mask. She vanishes down into the building, and he trusts that she knows how to surf an elevator--- she's a Bat after all--- and gets on his way.

Halfway to the street he realizes what's been bugging him. He forgot _two_ things: getting her name and wearing a condom.


End file.
